Haru and the Pinkthingies invasion
by akagami hime chan
Summary: Haru's on her way to give Tsuna her Sain Valentine's chocolate but there's an accident with one of Lambo's gadgets and now a bunch of pink thingies has invaded Namimory. What will happen now? ON HOLD for now T T
1. Chapter 1

Here's my third fic! I was again browsing though some amazing fics when I decided to do this instead of studying for my geography test. I do not own KHR, but I wish I did.

Enjoy!

Haru was not a happy camper, and neither would you if you were in her situation. She was tired, and hungry and sleepy. And there was a pack of pink-bubblegum banana-panda-ducks running after her.

Wait a moment. You didn't get this either, did you?

Let me start from the beginning.

It was another day in Namimori. The shy sun was timidly peeking from over the houses' rooftops and the birds where happily chirping while the people of the neighbourhood started their daily routines. It was in this peaceful setting that a loud crash could be suddenly heard.

**Haru's POV:**

_Tsuna-kun is so cute again. He is blushing deep red and fidgeting with his t-shirt. Hahi? Why is he so nervous, you ask? Well, because he is about to give me my first kiss. _

_-H-haru?-He says with a red tinge covering his face and his ears._

_-You know how much I love you, don't you, Tsuna-kun?.-I say blushing too._

_He then looks at me and steps closer. He quietly embraces me and whispers:_

_-I love you Haru, we will always be together now._

_I am almost crying at this point (tears of Happiness, don't get me wrong, puhleazeeeee) and I am close to passing out from hyperventilating when he carefully caresses my face and brings his face closer to mine. It's like a dream! I can almost taste his lips over mine, those delicious and soft and-_

**BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP-BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP-BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!**

I rolled from my bed screaming a heartbroken "nOooooooooooooooooohhhhhh!" while shaking madly my arms and successfully knocking down my lamp and the shelf next to it. Then I proceeded to land on my furry yellow carpet with an ungraceful thud.

-eeep! That hurts!- I whined, not sure whether I was referring to the pain of my butt colliding with the hard floor or the pain of my maiden heart crying because I was torn apart from my beloved Tsuna once again. Well, I guess both.

I stood up and rubbed my poor pained backside. I caught a glimpse of the frog-shapped alarm cloc: 4:15. Wait….WHAT?

I completely ignored the mess I had just caused. Like the good teenager I was my body was accustomed to living in that kind of environment, even if my mom continuously pushed me to tidy up my room and keep it clean and neat. She would probably have a heart attack if she went into my bedroom in this moment. I frowned thinking about that. I didn't want anything bad happening to my sweet mom (even if she annoyed me most of the time) so I decided that I'd hang a "HARU'S BUSSY, DO NOT DISTURB" sign on my door and tidy up my room later.

I was crawling back to my fluffy bed wondering what had possessed me to make me time the alarm clock so early at the weekend. If there's something that I love more than my Haru appreciation monthly day it's weekends. These wonderful days you can enjoy sleeping until late and then spending hours and hours cooking or chasing after the love of my life (guess who? Guess who?) .

Then it hit me. It was Saint Valentine's Day! YAY!

The most amazing and sparkly and shinny and happy day in the whole year (apart from Halloween and my b-day, of course). That explained the awfully early timed alarm clock. It didn't matter that I hadn't had my regular 10 hours of sleep. I had to make Tsuna-san's chocolates! I felt a surge of energy rushing through my veins. Must be the power of love or something.

I happily ran down the stairs while humming the beautiful melody of my alarm clock. The song went "beeeeeEeep, bep bep BEeeeeEeep!". The lyrics seemed easy, but I was sure not everybody would be able to reach the high-pitched awesomeness of the song like I did. The power of love, I tell you.

So I put on my pink apron and washed my hands and began to prepare the sweet filled of love treats with all my might.

*3 hours later*

I rubbed my face tired but happy. I had finished them! I looked proudly at the yummy looking little heart-shaped chocolates that I had just covered with a bunch of multi-coloured chips.

He was going to love them. He was going to love me. I was already imagining his charming smile while he told me how grateful he was and then how he confessed his love to me. I felt giddy (must be the hormones). I carefully put them in a white and red box and left my house to hunt down my precious Tsuna.

That was the first part. Please forgive my grammar and punctuation mistakes (I know there's a lot). Also, I'm quite aware that I'm not among the best of the writers out there. But I don't think I completely suck at this either, so I'd be very thankful to you if you could just point out my mistakes so that I can get better instead of plainly saying "you suck at writing so I couldn't read it".

I'll be updating soon, if you're interested in this story =)

That being said, review!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi, minna! i decided to write the second chapter right away cause my mom went out and left me here studying, so yeah xD

I apologize for making last chapter so short and not talking about the pink thingies yet, but I'm trying to study at the same time, so please, bear with me. Enjoy!

**Haru's POV**

I ran cheerfully down Namimori's streets while shouting good mornings to the random people I saw going to work or walking their dogs and their carrots. Wait a moment, carrots? Tomatoes or cucumbers would have been more normal, but carrots? I scowled as it occurred to me that global warming and pollution were fcking around with people's minds more than we realised… And Gokudera still laughed at me when I frowned upon teenagers littering the streets. I bet his silver haired skull was empty but for one little brain-cell that was close to committing seppuku**(1)** at it's extreme solitude.

After knocking down a couple (alright, more than a couple) of carrot walking people (hey, they deserved it. Those orange looking veggies were giving me the evil eye) I got to Tsuna's home.

*ding dong*

Tsuna's mom opened the door:

-Haru! Good morning -she said giving me that kind smile that reminded me so much of my mom's.

-Good morning! Is Tsuna-kun up yet? –I enquired out of breath. I had been running for a while after all.

-Aww, you are here so early. You know how Tsuna is. He's still sleeping.- I nodded and smiled her-Why don't you come in and have breakfast while we wait for him to wake up? I've done waffles.-she kindly offered.

-Great! Thank you, okaasan**(2)**!- if I was gonna be her daughter in law it was better that I started getting used to calling her that.

I was truly proud of my good relationship with Tsuna's mom. After all I was pretty sure that I already had her approval to marry him. She'd already said that I was a "sweet little girl" and that she loved me like a daughter. 'HAHH! Take that, Ahodera. That's my charming personality' I said to myself.

I still couldn't understand how come we didn't get along.

Scratch that.

I did understand it, he was an insufferable jerk that spent all his time fawning over MY Tsuna-kun like a rabid fangirl. "Girl, you have to maintain some dignity, learn from me" I nodded to myself. Fck yeah, I so loved my inner voice. We seemed to agree in everything.

I followed okaasan to the kitchen while we chatted about school and my parents and stuff like that. As I sat in the kitchen table talking to her was becoming harder than my last maths exam (and that was pretty hard, duhh).

I was trying to keep my attention to the conversation as I smelled the heavenly scent of sugary waffles. It was proving especially difficult to answer back with my mouth full of drool from the smells in the kitchen (and I know that sounds very gross, but I bet that has happened to you too, so shut up). Finally she put a plate with a couple of steammy waffles drowning in chocolate and whipped cream. I looked back at okaasan and fortunately saw that she had moved to the sink to wash the dishes. 'Thanks kami' I thought. It wouldn't do to have her looking at me as I pigged out the waffles. In the end I decided that if she loved me enough not to freak out at the sight that meant that I was *enter drums, please* THE CHOSEN ONE to marry her kid and so I happily started eating my breakfast.

Two hours and 27 minutes later (I wasn't looking at the clock all that time counting the minutes, mind you. It was just that my internal clock has always been very accurate) a very sleepy and huggable Tsuna finally walked down the stairs dressed in blue pjs with little yellow ducks printed all over. His mom and I were sitting in the living room having tea and I had to contain myself not to glomp him there in front of okaasan (I didn't want her to think that I was going to rob her child of his virtue before marriage) so I merely squeaked and chanted a high-pitched "Tsu-na-kunnnnn~". This seemed to wake him up at last.

For a moment there it seemed like he gave his mom a look that said "why did you let her in, mom?" but that couldn't be it. We were made one for the other. Our destinies were entwined. Our hearts were connected by the red thread of fate.

A part of me wanted to give him my chocolates right away, but another part wanted to wait for the perfect moment. So I let him go into the kitchen to have breakfast while I schemed the best way to direct him to a romantic scenery to finally get him to confess his undying love to me.

As I sipped my tea, I pondered the best options:

A) taking a stroll down the park and kiss him in front of the roses gargen.

B) leading him to a dark alley and jumping him.

C) knocking him out, transporting me to my garage and tying him to a chair and then confessing to him.

Somehow none of these seemed the correct option, and in the end I decided that I'd do it in a more spontaneous way. Yep, that seemed more like me.

I still had half of my tea left when I heard a hurried "I'm going out with Gokudera and the rest, mom! Ja ne!".

**Normal POV**

Haru let a startled "hahi!" before reacting. She quickly drowned the rest of the tea, grabbed her box of chocolates and said goodbye to okaa-san then hurried down the street after Tsuna.

**(1)**seppuku: or "stomach cutting" is a form of Japanese ritual suicide by disembowelment. Seppuku was originally reserved only for samurai.

**(2)**okaasan: mother in Japanese

And that was it for today! I hope you have liked it. Please, help me correct my mistakes. Reviews are appreciated too! I'll try to update soon! Ciao~


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, people! Here's the third chapterBtw! Thanks a lot Spirit Kagome for your support! I hope you all like it!

Things weren't going as Haru had planned them. For one, she was supposed to be WITH Tsuna-kun, not walking around Namichu hunting him down.

**Haru's POV**

I was trying to do my best but the tea I had hurriedly gulped was starting to take its toll. Hahi?

Do you need me to spell it for you? I needed to pee. Pardon for sounding grumpy but I weren't feeling so well.

I was tired, hot (no need to deny it, I know I'm like sunny-sunny-hot and that's why Tsuna can't even resist me, duhh)

So here I was, walking gracefully down the streets with my head proudly raised (so what if I was sweating like a roasted chicken and my hair was a mess all wet and sticky and I was wheezing like an old man and dragging my feet and probably looking cross eyed at the passer byes? Nobody said beauty was just an external thing. I'm not saying that I'm not pretty. I am, I just said so a couple of lines above. It's just that I'm not a shallow girl, I vouch for internal goodness and tenderness. Think about it, why would I love my Tsuna if I weren't like that. He's certainly not bad looking. But he's obviously not the most handsome guy around here or the most intelligent or the bravest, or the one with the manliest underwear…yeah, I still remember him in this underwear saving me from drowning and making me fall in love with him forever. It was bound to happen. I'm pretty sure it would have happened to any of you if you'd fallen down a river, and were thinking "aw my goooooooooood. I'm done foooooooor. I'm soooooo gonna dieeeeeeeeee heeere" and then some random guy that you thought was a violent creep that liked abusing poor little afro-cow-children appeared in front of you with his hair on fire and in his underwear and saved you. The thing is that it's because of my love that I understand his greatness!)

Okay, enough or this internal blabbering.

This was just to fill un the chapter, and try to make it a little longer, I hope you haven't realised yet.

Muahahaa…ehem. Yeah. Let's go, minna**(1)**!

So, as I was saying, I was gliding down the streets wondering where could Tsuna be, when I realised that he must have gone to the park!

At this time at the weekends he always went there with Ahodera and Yamamoto! I don't know why I hadn't thought of this before (probably due to dehydration seeing that I must have sweated half the water in my body) but I gave a loud "hahi!" and set off to the park.

I can't express my disappointment when I got there. I couldn't find them! If they weren't there, where could they be. 'where could they be?" I narrowed my eyes. 'it's almost midday, and I know for a fact that Tsuna-kun can't stand the heat very well'.

That was an understatement. Last time he'd had to stand in the sun for half an hour he became light headed and Gokudera had to carry him bridal style all the way back to his house.

'Damn Ahodera'I harrumphed. He always had to be the in the spotlight. He was a freaking attention-who('excuse my rude language but I just had to say it')re.

'So if it's so hot that even I can't stand it, and it's this time of the day…' My inner detective-self's instincts were kicking in. 'They could be eating ice-cream! Strawberry flavour, chocolate flavour, mint flavour, peanut flavour, pistachio flavour, nutella flavour,…' I was drooling again in spite of having had tea just a while ago.

'Focus, Haru, stop thinking about yummy ice-creams! this is important!' and it WAS

important. I could almost see my beautiful chocolates slowly melting and becoming a nondescript brown mess. 'Wait for me and my chocolates, Tsuna-kun!'. And so, with renewed energy, I started running around the neighbourhood in search of my beloved one.

*almost 25 minutes later*

What had started looking like the best idea I'd had that day soon became one of the worst ones in the whole week.

I'm not gonna lie to you, I've never been super athletic like Kyoko-chan's brother. I just kind of hopped around during P.E. and did what the teachers asked us to do with a

bright smile in my face, and in the end passed with a 6 or so.

But I wasn't used to running long distances, and it's safe to say that my stamina was less than impressive. So after 24:37 painfully loooooong minutes (I did say before that my internal clock was amazing, didn't I?) I had an awesomely painful stitch painfully nudging my pained stomach (and yes, I'm well aware that I'm overusing the semantic field of pain, but it's just to highlight how painful it all was).

It didn't help that I'd taken another couple of okaasan's waffles with me and eaten them while I was running (cause I'm so clever that I can run and eat waffles at the same time. Like a boss!) and I could feel the heavy sugary mass sitting in my tummy and couldn't bet that it wouldn't just start trying to jump upwards and out of my body at any moment, like in that film of the girl that was possessed by the devil and was tied to a bed and started screaming weird things and barfing all over the priests.

I didn't really want think of the less than good impression Tsuna would have of me if I started shooting up rivers of puke like the girl in the film so I had to hurry up.

Seriously, if I didn't find him soon this was going to end bad. They might just give me a best interpretation of a horror film character award.

I would most certainly deserve it. 'No, you have to find Tsuna and give him his chocolates! not terrorize the poor neighbours with your puke' I gave a mental shake of my head and kept looking behind the street lamps and under the cars (what? He could be anywhere).

*31'22 minutes later*

I had to admit that I was getting a tad tired. My legs felt numb and my stomach was starting to hurt. I could still keep walking but I didn't know where else to look for Tsuna.

Where could Ahodera have dragged him into?

'Maybe he's finally been overcome by his dirty lusting hormonal urges and has him chained in the garage of his basement to do -BEEEEEEEEP- things to him!' I was seeing red. How could he?

If he couldn't contain his hormones he should just go die. He wasn't allowed to taint my future hubby. Damn it all to Hahi-hell.

He wouldn't.

No way.

Over my dead (if cute and womanly) body.

I rummaged through my pockets.

'aha!' I exclaimed triumphantly. I had just found the chewed mint flavoured gum that I started the other day when I was bored at maths. I bet it still had some flavour in it.

'Focus, Haru!' I mentally slapped myself. I carefully put the gum in my right pocket and went back to patting my other pockets until I found what I had been looking for.

My mobile!

In all its shinny and newness (is that even a word?) and thinness and sparkly glory!

I slid my finger over the screen.

It made a –pheeeeep- sound and the beautiful wallpaper I had in my phone became visible. 'awwwww' I said with an adoring look on my eyes.

Of course the wallpaper I'm talking about is the picture I took of Tsuna and me last month when we went together to the mountain (with all our friends. You wouldn't think that that silver haired fanatic would have let me spend a whole day alone with the object of his obsession, right? It irked me that he wouldn't let me have any bonding time with Tsuna. It's like "what's your problem, bitch? I know you want to jump him too, but I saw him first, so back off". I wouldn't ever, EVER say something so rude, no matter how much the person I was talking to deserved it. But I could, and you bet I did, think it. Well, not me. My inner-bitchy self. I know you have one of those too, so shut up, please.). I went through the menu and I looked for Bianchi's number:

-Hello?

-hahi? Bianchi-oneesan? It's Haru!

-Ah! Haru-chan! How are you?

-I'm fine! You remember what day it is today, don't you?

-Of course I know! It's Saint Valentine's Day, how could I forget it? I'm going to spend the whole day with my beloved Reborn~

-I'm glad. Ne, Bianchi-oneesan. Do you know where your brother is?

-Hayato? Why are you looking for Hayato? Do you plan on spending this special day

with him? -Haru could almost see Bianchi narrowing her eyes while an evil smirk appeared on her mouth and had to fight not to let a betraying red ting extend on her cheeks. 'what are you blushing for, Haru? It couldn't be because of that Neanderthal, right? Of course not! It's the heat. The heat!'

-No! No way! I'm looking for Tsuna-kun and your brother dragged him who know where! Do you have any clue of where they could be?

-hmm…-she didn't sound very convinced- well, okay. Let me check the Gps tracker device that I implanted in his mobile last week.

-…-I didn't know what to say. What was there to say, anyway? I was just upset I hadn't thought about it before.

-here it is. He's at their school.

-Really? Wow! Thanks, Bianchi-onee! Have fun with Reborn! Ja nee!

-okay, I will. Take care of my brother, Haru.-With that she hung up.

-what? I…-as I just said she had hung up.

I glared at my poor mobile as I thought about the cryptic meaning of Bianchi's last sentence. She couldn't possibly think that I liked her idiot of a brother, could she? Because that wasn't it! At all! 'Not even a little! I hate him with all my heart! And if I'm lying may a giant purple cactus punish me!'

Now, why would a purple cactus just decide to pop out of nowhere and fall on my head (on it's spiky side, of course, you know the Murphy laws and all that)? I asked myself the same.

Then an old woman popped started yelling like crazy :

-Mr Purple spikes! My poor Mr Purple spikes! Where are you?

-Uhh, grandma. I think you just threw him down the window…

-WHAT? NoOo! Murder! Bloody murder! Somebody just killed my Mr Purple

spikes!

So that was it. I sighed in relief. For a moment there I'd thought some unnatural and unknown force had answered her inner musings and I'd been scared shit(hahi!)less.

-Grandma! I think I found him!-Haru looked at the window just above her head. A little child was peeping out from the house (surely that woman's grandchild).

I smiled at him and was about to reply when an angry old woman also stuck her head out of the window and started shrieking:

-Wait there, young woman! What are you doing with Mr Purple spikes on your head? Give him back.

-Hahi? –Why was she so angry? It was her who'd just dropped a spiky plant on my head!

-What do you mean? You like him so much that you want to take him home, don't you? Well! That's not going to happen. Give him back. Give him baaaaaaaaaaaack!

-umm, grandma, why don't you go inside and relax and I…

-Don't try to stop me, little boy! Give me back my Mr Purple spikes!-The old woman run back inside the house but I could hear her jumping the stairs.

I only had time to think 'oh, no no no no no! She's going to kill me!' and start running towards the closest alley before the psycho grannie opened the door and started hunting me down.

Luckily for me (somebody up there loves me) my creepy hunter went straight ahead and did not notice me crouched behind a street lamp (I hadn't made it to the alley after all).

'Thanks Kami**(2)** for saving me!' I though looking upwards. I breathed deep and started walking to Tsuna's school.

**(1) **minna: everybody

**(2) **thanks Kami: Thanks God

This took 3 hours to be written (I was supposed to be studying again) so now I'm going to spend the rest of the afternoon studying for real (I'll probably end up reading more fanfics here anyway *sigh*)

Please, help me correct my mistakes! I want to improve my writing! And I appreciate your suggestions if you have any! Review~


	4. Chapter 4

Hi again =) first of all, I'd like to apologise for being away so long when I said that I'd upload the next chapter in 2 days and it became a week, but I've been very busy at school what with the final tests and projects =_=". I just finished some of them but I'm still gonna have to spend a lot of time studying so I probably won't be able to publish the next chapter in 2 weeks or so. Gomen~

Okay! Read, read!

"You will reach your location in 3 minutes" had said my mobile. I frowned at my awesome phone. I'd been following the GPs directions to find Tsuna's school. It's not that I didn't trust my own instincts (they were almost as good as my internal clock) but that they sometimes liked leading me to different locations that were nothing like the places I wanted to go to (just for fun, you know?)

'Hmmp, 3 minutes my ass' I harrumphed, rather disgusted with the mobile. I knew for a fact that I'd already been walking for more than 3 minutes. This had to be the GPs' fault. The tricky assh*le…

But still, anything was better than just going on my own without any gadget's help. I just felt safer. It's kinda like when you're at bed at night and you hear a weird noise in your house so you cover yourself up with your blanket cause, yeah, that's so gonna save you if somebody's gonna try to stab you or something…

Back to the story, please. I'd been walking for 15:37 minutes (yay for my internal clock!) when I heard a weird rumbling sound. I looked around me but couldn't see where it came from so I shrugged and kept on walking. Then…

-Omg it's there! Hahi! I found their school!- I started screaming. Then stopped, cause I felt embarrassed. People had turned to look at me. Oh, wait. They didn't. Why? Because there was no way anybody sane would be in the streets at this time of the day and with such a hot weather. So maybe I didn't feel so embarrassed anymore. I sighed in relief, my reputation was safe for now. Of course there wouldn't be anybody here, I felt like the sun was trying to fry my head.

-Hahh that's not even possible! Haru, you baka! Hihihi- I giggled to myself. Then, just in case I placed my hands in my hair and then:

-GAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! MY HEEEEEEEAD! OMG OMG OMG! IT'S BURNING UP! SOMEBODY THROW ME A BUCKET OF COLD WATER OR SOMETHING! OW FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-(note to self: remember wearing a cap for my next hunting spree) I stopped myself before I started cussing like a vulgar person, or rather like the most vulgar person that I knew.

Gokudera, sup.

You guessed right. I didn't approve of swearing to begin with. I thought it was just rude to say those things when you had way better words to express the same. However after spending some time with him (not with him! With Tsuna-kun, but him following us in order to meddle in our love life!) I made a point of only using the bestests (that doesn't even exist, I know. But I always fail my grammar tests for a reason) words and best worded expressions just to annoy him.

I'll give you an example:

_One afternoon we were all at Tsuna's room (you know who's all:Tsuna, Ahodera, Kyoko, Yamamoto and me) when we heard a loud crash that came from downstairs._

_For a moment we all stayed silent. Then Gokudera yelled:_

_-Ooooooeee! Are you alri- He was cut off by Tsuna-kun, who was unnaturally pale._

_Tsuna didn't answer but instead closed his eyes and started shuddering._

_-Tsuna-kun?- Kyoko asked gently just as I was about to ask the same. To show my wifely (again, I don't know if that exists)skills and dedication as his future wife, I clutched his cheeks and started chanting "owiiii, Motheeeeerrrr Earth! Help me expel the devil from this body. Hururururuummm Ummchuuuuu Ru Ru Ru. Don't be scared. Unchu unchu unchu unnnnnn. Nanuuuuuhh Cluchu cu cuchuuu churummm"while moving my head around and shaking my legs. _

_It was a ritual I'd found in a forum on the Internet the night after watching Paranormal Activity 1. I had been so freaked out that I'd spent 3 hours looking up for ways to stop the devil from entering a house and expelling it from a person's body and then how to stop the nail polish from cracking and leaving weird holes in the otherwise smooth and shine surfice of my nails._

_In the end I somehow ended up in a weird site that said in big bold red letters "If thou wish to expel the devil thou shall learn our ways". _

_Suddenly two buttons appeared._

_One said "yes" in red bleeding letters (can buttons have their period too?) and the other "no" in blue. _

_When I clicked the big red button it directed me to youtube. _

_I snorted. So much cra-(see? I have to stop myself so that I don't blurt swearwords in front of that idiot)nonsense just for a link to a weird video?_

_-well, let's see what the video is about- I waited while it loaded._

_I rubbed my temples._

_My head was starting to hurt.I'd spent too much time looking at the computer._

_I looked at the screen: Loading._

_5minutes later:still loading._

_-DAMN YOU ALL TO- an old woman appeared on the screen. She looked at me (I guess not at me, but at the camera, duhh) and said in an ominous grandma-like voice:_

_Welcome, child of the earth. You have asked for Mother Earth's help so I'm going to pass on to you a ritual that will protect you. In this world there are evil creatures that wish to destroy us. Now I'll show you an antique chant that will scare them away". _

_Having said that, she gave indications of what we should do (pinch the other person's cheeks and move our head around. _

_The legs-part had been my idea. I kinda got caught in the song's rhythm)._

_Back at was I was saying. I had just begun doing what the woman said in the video just to be rudely interrupted by Tsuna's loyal fangirl._

_-Oee! Stupid woman! What the fuck do you think you are doing to the Tenth?- he roared._

_I clutched my tongue at him. He still hadn't learned to speak in a civilised way, so I was gonna gelp him._

_-no, repeat with me, Gokudera: "Excuse me, pretty young lady. Would you mind to explain to me you actions regarding your behaviour around the object of my lust".Come on!- I nodded at him in an encouraging way._

_-Are you retarded, woman? I don't lust after the Tenth! Ohh…wait, Tenth, I'm not saying that there's nobody that would get turned on by you, cause there has to be someone…Wait! I'm not saying that it would be hard as hell to find somebody that….DAMN YOU, STUPID WOMAN! AND WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING TO THE TENTH? WHY IS HE LIKE THAT?_

_-Ahodera, seriously, chill out or something, man…- I said under my breath then sneaked a glance at him hoping he hadn't heard. He was glaring at me. Well, damn._

_Anyway, everybody said that he was a genius, but I guess he wasn't so bright after all. It was obvious to me that his beloved Tenth had been possessed by an unknown evil entity… I sighed and turned back to Tsuna._

_- YOU STUPID WOMAN! DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HIM AGAIN! WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU LITTLE- I effectively shut him up by throwing my left flip-flot at his head. We always ended up arguing, and since I knew I words didn't normally get across with him and that I instead could shut him up like this I'd been practising and could now hit him at a long distance even if he was moving (when I do something, I do it right.)_

_He yelped and clutched his nose while he looked at me with open hatred._

_-full points!- I chanted while reaching out to pinch Tsuna's cheek again._

_However Gokudera hadn't finished annoying me, so he being the insufferable teenager that he is threw me back my flip-flop. I ducked, cause I have fast reflexes from running after Tsuna and the rest when we go out and I'm wearing my super creative costumes and they start to run away from me for some unknown reason…However, Tsuna wasn't so fast. Or should I say he wasn't fast at all. The flip-flop hit him in the middle of his eyes and THEN he ducked. If it had been any other person I would have probably laughed my head off at him, but I loved this guy, okay? So I put my hands on his forehead and rubbed his war-wound. Yuck, it was going to swell. Didn't really matter, I would love him even if a second head sprouted from between his eyes. It would be a little difficult to go out with our friends like we normally did, but I wouldn't leave him just because of that. _

_-Aww, my poor Tsuna! It's all your fault, you idiot!- I glared at Gokudera and I found that he was pale and opening and closing his mouth like a fish out of water._

_-Gokudera?-He didn't answer._

_I was starting to worry, so I slowly crept closer to him._

_-Hey! Gokudera!- I waved my hand over his face, but he didn't react. He was still looking at Tsuna with a horrified look in his eyes._

_-Goku-_

_-Tenth…-He whispered. He whispered something more, but I couldn't hear him, so I got closer to him until his lips almost touched my ear- I'm so sorry. I don't deserve to be your right hand anymore, I…_

_-Snap out of it, Gokudera-I said as I turned my head to look at him._

_He then looked at me. He seemed to have just realised how close we were to each other. He looked at me straight in the eyes, with his amazing and mysterious green orbs. His cheeks were flushed as I guessed mine were too. I wanted to say something but couldn't. This seemed like a frail moment and I didn't want to break it. My heart fluttered inside my chest. We started getting closer still. Then he shacked his head as if getting out of some trance and yelled at me:_

_-WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?._

_-I was just…_

_-YOU WERE JUST WHAT?_

_-I WASN'T D-_

_Tsuna shushed us while opening his eyes like an owl. I would have laughed had I not been running towards him and already back to fussing over him with Kyoko, worried about his mental health_

_I remembered then why we were like that, we've heard a loud crash downstairs and Tsuna had got all freaked out._

_-They are here…_

_-Who's here?-Gokudera and I asked at the same time, then glared at each other._

_-They…they are…She will know…she will know…No!-And with that he went running down the stairs with us following him._

_We all wanted to see what had happened. When we got there we saw that the living room was intact._

"_maybe it came from the neighbours or something"Tsuna-kun whispered._

_I looked at him in disbelief. What the hahi was he saying? I mean, I love him and everything. But even I have to admit that sometimes he's a little dense. We rushed to the kitchen and there they were…Tsuna's mom and his maths teacher!_

_It seemed that what had crashed had been a glass that had slipped from Okaa-san's hand when she found out that Tsuna had failed all his math's tests this whole term._

_Gokudera then omg-ed (I think I just invented that word) and went over to Tsuna's mom repeating "Don't worry, I'll tutor him! Don't worry, I'll tutor him! Don'T…" you get the idea._

_*end of flash back*_

I sighed and looked at the building in front of me: Namimori high school.

Wait.

It was here!

That was it! I made it longer as a way to make up for you guys for being away for so long. Also, I want to thank Puripri and SuperPrincessOfStories for reviewing.

Btw, it's quite probable that I won't update in 2 weeks or so so again, I'll try to make it longer to so you can forgive me somehow. ^^

Review, please!


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm so sorry, guys for not updating in such a long time! You can kill me now if you want too. I was so busy with my final exams that my parents banned me from using my computer**

**-Yeah, but you still read fics, you little…**

**-I know! But I couldn't spend a long time typing cause then my mom would hear and then she would seriously bang my head against the computer.**

**By the way! I just cut my hair the other day! I was watching Steinsgate (and I just finished, what an awesome anime, seriously, one of my favourites) and I was jealous of Kurisu's fringe sooooo I took the scissors and PAM!**

**Me:say hello to every body, fringe!**

**My just cut fringe: umm…I'm just hair, how am I supposed to say anything?**

**Me: ò_ó you just did!**

**Fringe: no I didn't. I typed.**

**Me: you don't have fingers either!**

**Ahodera: SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU AND GO ON WITH THE DAMN STORY! YOU'VE KEPT THEM WAITING LONG ENOUGH ALREADY!**

**Me and my fringe :uhhh, yep, sorry. Hope you like it!**

**Haru's POV**

I couldn't believe my eyes! I'd gotten there in record time! I made a little dance (which I hoped nobody would ever see) singing "Take that! Iuuuuuhhh, iuuuuuhhh! Record time! I didn't get lost! No, no, no! I didn't get lost! Nya nya nya! I got to their school!".

Of course, I was so focused in my little dance that I didn't notice the fluffy little thing that was hopping around next to my feet. I was about to put my foot on the floor when something hit me on my stomach and sent me flying backwards. Or should I say someone?

I stayed panting on the floor for a couple of minutes, trying to grasp my head around what had happened. Wait, I didn't even know what had happened! Had I just been attacked by some sort of radioactive cucumber that was planning world domination? Or had it been my neighbour trying to get revenge on me for catching the last oreo box on the last sales before her? I feared the worst.

I raised my head a little when I heard somebody getting closer to where I was. Slowly I scanned the person in front of me: black shoes, dark grey trousers,…an angry looking face.

-A FACE! THERE'S A FACE THERE! WHERE'S THE REST OF YOUR BODY, MISTER?

-…-the face didn't answer. It just kept on glaring at me.

-DON'T GLARE AT ME! IT'S TOO SCARY IF YOU DON'T HAVE THE REST OF YOUR BODY!-I rambled on. It's a bad habit of mine when I get nervous (or when I get so scared I'm about to pee on my frilly pink panties)

I waited for the face's response only to see it death-glaring at me. I was starting to feel like the head didn't have good intentions, but I'm a good citizen of Namimori, so I HAD to offer my help.

-uhhh, m-mister? Do you want me to h-help you?-somehow I was getting more scared by the fact that body-less person was standing next to me than by the death glare he was giving me. Suddenly I remembered who that person was.

-omg! Hibari-san! For a moment there I couldn't recognise you! Did you cut your hair? Oh, I get it! You started using lipgloss! It's exactly what I wanted to tell you last time we met, but you were busy beating somebody to death, something about running in the hallway…ANYWAY! What happened to you? You're only a head! Where's the rest of you? Was it some fangirl trying to snach up your body to fulfil her dark fantasies about you?

-You don't know what you were about to do, do you?- he talked at last! I was starting to wonder whether he could actually talk (he didn't have lunges. Wait! He didn't even have a heart or a stomach or anything!)

-but Hibari, we need to find your body!- I was reaaaaally worried! He was going to end up like those hens I saw on the Internet last year! Those poor hens that had had their heads cut off but kept on living and had to be fed with some tube! He didn't look very worried about it so he just glared at me while petting a fluffy yellow chick.

-Awwwww, isn't that Hibird? What's it doing here? Were you taking him for a walk?

-shut up, herbivore or I'll bite you to death- He said without changing one bit his expression.

-sure, Hibari-san. But you have to do something, it's just to weird what has happened to you and- I stopped in midsentence when he straightened and saw that the rest of his body was back.

-HOLY SHAT! How did you do that? Is it a magic trick? You have to teach me how to do that, Hibari-san! I swear that you're the coolest prefect in Namichu's history!

-Shut up, herbivore-he growled out.

-But, but, but….. Hibari-san! It's just so cool! I need to learn that, pwease, pwease!-I said putting puppy dog eyes.

-…-He didn't look very impressed (looks like he was a birds person after all)

-please, please! It's just so awesome! –I had to convince him, I was going to rock the next get together with my friends with that trick.

-I was bent and I straightened, herbivore, there's nothing more to it-he said frowning.

I realised that he wasn't going to share his secret if I didn't offer something in exchange.

-If you do, I promise to never ever raise my voice again when I come to Namimori-I said in my most sincere voice.

-really?-he asked, not looking very convinced.

-yup! Pinky promise-I said exited at the thought of impressing Tsuna with the awesome trick.

-…-looks like he didn't find it prefect-ly enough to make pinky promises, so in the end we just shacked hands and said "deal".Then we spent the next 5 minutes practicing how to do it until I mastered it (the trick I just talked about, not _the other thing_, you pervs).

-Thanks a lot, Hibari-san! I'll make sure to tell everybody that it was you who passed this super-secret and powerful technique on to me.

-….- Poor him, I bet he wasn't used to all that adoration from somebody that didn't have him starring in her teenage fantasies.

When he started walking away (going back to wherever he spent his day plotting against the rest of normal people and glaring at the ceiling, I bet) he suddenly turned back and said in a cold and horror movie-like voice:

-just remember this, herbivore. If you ever try to step onto Hibird, I'm going to bite you to death- and with that he went off his merry way (to hell).

-Step on Hibird? Why on Earth would I ever want to step onto that fluffy little chick, Hibari-saaaaaaan?- I squealed really worried. I wasn't aware that Hibari thought me able to do such a horrible thing!

-Hmmm whatever, hervibore. Remember your promise- He said from afar.

As soon as he was gone (and I double checked) I raised my arms dramatically to the sky and laughed in my best mad-scientist voice :

-muuuUUAHAHAHAHA! Ahodera's going to flip! His face's going to be even uglier than the sour one he had that time I gave him a lemon instead of an apple and he bit into it without checking first. Just you wait. Puuuahaha- Those waffles were really wrecking a havoc in my stomach. Then I realised something.

-WAAAAAAAAAAIT! HIBARI-SAAAAAAAAAAN! I FORGOT TO ASK IF YOU HAD SEEN TSUNA-KUUUUUUN! –I wanted to keep screaming so that Hibari-san would hear me, but then I remembered that I had just sworn to keep my voice down. Scratch that. I had promised that I'd do that THE NEXT time I visited Namimori High School. Sooooo….

-Hi-BA-RI-SAAAAAAN? PLEEEEEASE! HELP MEH! –He didn't answer, but I could feel a dark aura somewhere in the school. That meant he had heard me. Guess he was debating with Hibird whether he should erase me from the earth or let me live for a couple more days. I gulped and decided to go on looking for him myself.

-uh-kay, then, Haru-chan! You can do it yourself! You've come this far and now you have to find your future husband before Ahodera corrupts him!

*Half an hour later*

-Oh, my, gawd. What's wrong with my stomach! –I was exhausted, and I kept hearing weird churning noises coming from my tummy. I was seriously wondering punching it just in case it was like in that film where a bunch of people find an alien and one of them gets one in their stomach and in the middle of the dinner he says "uuuuhhhhh, guuuuuuys,….. I'm not feeeeeeling soooo gooooooood….." and then that sticky and gross thing came out from his stomach and…. I trust you know the rest of the film.

I'd been looking for him in the whole first floor. Nothing. Time to go upstairs.

-Those waffles…-I said feeling every step I took on the stairs- Those yummy and sugary and delicious and evil and diet killer waffles….- This was the last time I had waffles before spending hours walking and baking myself in the sun. Seriously.

Just when I thought I should give up for the day I heard a noise.

-TSUUUUUNA- KUUUUUN? –nobody answered, but that could be because Ahodera had him unconscious to have his way with my innocent husband-to-be…

-grrrrrrrrrchhhhhh…- That's what my stomach said. I wanted to go home and maybe take some medicine for indigestion or something but I had to find Tsuna.

With renewed forces I run and run checking every classroom in the second floor. Nothing yet.

-I give up for today! I'm going home, I'm sorry, Tsuna-kun- I said teary-eyed. I adjusted the chocolates (or should I say "chocolate puddle"?) box under my arm and headed to the exit.

I was on my way back home when I decided to go the park to drink some water from the fountain. I was getting dehydrated, and you know you must drink lots of water in summer not to end up passing out in the middle of the street and being kicked around by kindergarten children on their way to the park or something.

I suddenly felt like something was crawling inside my stomach and rolling in there and maybe even dancing the Macarena-dance.

Maybe having so many waffkes for breakfast and then running for your life right away when it was steaming hot in the streed could do this kind of things to a girl.

I was so concentrated in pacifying my angry tummy that I bumped into something. Or someone.

-Hahi? Haru is sorry. Haru wasn't looking and bumped into someone! Are you alri- a deep angry voice cut me in midsencence.

-Why won't you look at were you're going, stupid woman? –I so knew that voice.

I almost facepalmed at my luck (somebody hates me up there, I swear) but my dizziness made me unable of doing any sudden moves. I was sure if I moved fast I'd lose the delicious breakfast that my future mother in law had made me. And I didn't want that.

I would have normally answered back and then he would have insulted me more and we would have had a 3hours long argument. But I just stared at him.

He seemed to realise that something was wrong when I didn't immediately lash out on him and he decided to do something. Like the genius he was. He stared at me blankly and then pinched my cheek.

-Hahi? THAT HURTS YOU SILVER HAIRED IDIOT! –I could feel it swelling already.

-Sorry, I thought you were sleepwalking or something.

-Really?- I narrowed my coffee eyes at him- Or did you just feel like inflicting pain upon me, you sick stupid sadistic assho- another wave of tummy grumbling hit me.

-And what are you carrying there? It better not be chocolates for the Tenth, he's not going to eat them anyway, you know?- He looked angrier than the other times I brought cakes for Tsuna and the rest to eat.

-Why do you care, anyway? It's not like I'm going to give them to you! They are for the person I love the most, and that's Tsuna kun! I poured all my love into these and he's going to adore them –I finished with a nod.

-You don't seriously think he's going to like them, do you? They'll probably end up in the trash can, just like last year.

I was outraged!

-How can you say that kind of things? Tsuna-kun wouldn't do that! He loves me as much as I do and he's going to eat my chocolates! And why do you care, anyway?

-Tche! It's not that I care, it's just that I don't want you troubling the Tenth anymore.- He remarked, directing his green eyes elsewhere.

I glared at him. I was going to answer with some awesome comeback when the pain almost overwhelmed me. Aww, Haru was officially sick. The dance in my stomach and intestines had ended but I still could hear some weird-ass noise coming from in there. I honestly didn't know if I was hallucinating or if my stomach had decided to growl to try and intimidate the idiot in front of me. Whatever it was, he did look impressed. Even scared:

-Wait, you are not going to puke now, are you? -I scanned him from his carefully styled silver hair to the tips of his expensive looking shoes.

-Hold it there! You stupid woman! Don't you dare to do it! This shoes are new! – He looked scared now.

What's up with that tone? Suddenly I was grateful for my jumpy stomach. I WANTED to barf all over his new and shinny Italian shoes. I narrowed my eyes to slits.

-Are you implying that your shoes are more important than my wellbeing, Ahodera?- I asked in a sticky-sweet voice.

- Why would I be worried about you? Is not like you were going to die, it must have been something you've eaten or some- THEN I puked my guts out on his new shoes. Serves him right. When I had finished I carefully straightened (after wiping myself, I do have some manners, okay?).

I looked at him. He was pale and his face looked scared. Like, really, really scared. I can imagine seeing me suddenly bending over and throwing up all over him must have come as a shock. But he did suspect that I was feeling sick, so it wasn't entirely my fault. Besides, didn't he always brag about how incredibly athletic he was and about how awesome his skills were in order to protect his Beloved Tsuna-kun? I sighed.

-Seriously, Ahodera, don't you see now that you're not as well prepared to protect Tsuna as you are always saying? How can you be his right hand if you couldn't even avoid this? What if this had been some attack? Or if somebody where to barf over Tsuna-kun? Would you just stay there planted on your feet as if somebody had made you watch the whole first season of Hanna Montanna in one afternoon?

-You...- He finally growled.

-Me?-I was confused. What did he want to tell me?

-You…

- Me, you, he, she, it, we, you, they. I know the pronouns ,okay? Some teen genius you are…- sometimes he didn't sound so bright as everybody said.

-You just puked on my new shoes….- He growled out.

-No shit, Sherlock. I was here and so were you. Thanks a lot for stating the obvious. –Forgive that vulgar expression, but he got on my nerves and sometimes that kind of words just slipped my polite behaviour.

He then grabbed my shoulders and looked at me straight in the eyes.

-You're gonna pay for this, you little…..- I didn't know what to do, this wasn't the first time I argued with him, but it was the first time he looked like he was ready to hit me. I could feel some tingly and warm sensation on my shoulders, right where he was touching me. His green orbs bored into my dark brown ones. I went beet red. I don't know why, but he was so close! My box of chocolates laid forgotten on the floor. We stayed like that for what seemed like hours (but I think it was just a couple of minutes. But it was an INTENSE couple of minutes) until he seemed to break out from whatever trance he was in and started blinking. Then he also blushed. A lot. Then he pushed me onto the floor and run away.

I shook my head trying to understand what had just happened.

**That was it! I tried to make it longer as a way to apologise for staying away for so long, but my mom's so evil. Now that I've finished my final exams I was hoping to get some more free time, but now I've got to study for the exams to enter university (these super important exams here in Spain that are decisive in order to get to study the degree you want to) so, I don't know when I'll be able to update again. Gomenasai!**

**Anyway! I wanted to thank everybody that has reviewed, given me tips or put my story on alert or faved it : Spirit Kagome, Arabella A. Hilst, Puripri and SevenGemsOfLove**

**(hope I wrote your names right)**

**Also, thanks a lot to all the readers (if there's anybody T_T~)**

**My fringe orders you to review!**


End file.
